Terminator: Apocalypse Wiki
Terminator: Apocalypse (sometimes credited as T:Apocalypse) is an upcoming 2018 science-fiction novel based on the Terminator franchise and written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee. It is said to be the first in a trilogy of books, using time travel as a major plot element just like in the films. The novel stars Ryan Lee, Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonathan Hicks and Olivia Holt in leading roles. Arnold Schwarzenegger remains the base appearance of the T-800 model Terminator, with Emilia Clarke's version of Sarah Connor being included as well. The story takes place in an alternate timeline where John Connor was never born, with Sarah Connor instead taking his place as leader of the Resistance. The plot follows soldier Brian Phillips in the War against Skynet; Brian is sent back in time from the year 2029 to 1984 with the mission to protect Connor's mother Sarah. However, a malfunction in the Time Displacement Machine sends Brian to an alternate future in which John Connor was never born and the Resistance has fallen under the leadership of Sarah and a reprogrammed Terminator. Summary The year is 2029. John Connor, leader of the Resistance, leads the War Against the Machines. During the final battle, Skynet sends an advanced prototype Terminator back in time to 1984 to kill John's mother Sarah Connor, thus effectively erasing every Resistance victory as John would never be born. To counter this, John agrees to send Brian Phillips to protect Sarah in the past. But unforeseen problems with the Time Displacement Equipment instead sends Brian and the T-9000 to the year 2023, three years after Judgement Day. In this timeline, John Connor was never born, due to the untimely death of Kyle Reese. Instead, it is Sarah Connor herself who leads the Resistance in the War Against the Machines. Brian soon discovers that everything he thought was wrong, that he has entered a completely alternate version of the future. '' ''To complicate matters further, Skynet has a special T-1000 Infiltrator on the field hunting for Sarah Connor. After an untimely rescue, Brian learns that Sarah is protected by a reprogrammed T-800 Model 101 Terminator named Guardian and of Sarah's plan to launch a full-scale attack on Skynet's Manufacturing Facility located in the heart of New York. As the T-9000 closes in, Brian must work together with Sarah and Guardian to save the future of mankind by any means necessary and, if possible, to rewrite history the way it was supposed to be. Synopsis In the year 2032, John Connor, leader of the Resistance, leads the War Against the Machines. At the final Los Angeles offensive, John set up two units: the Colorado unit is tasked to strike at Skynet's main defense grid while the second unit, led by himself and Brian Phillips, was to destroy Skynet's newest weapon, the Time Displacement Machine, hidden at a remote site under the guise of a work camp. During the battle, Skynet dispatched a new model Terminator, the T-9000, back to the year 1984 to kill Sarah Connor, John's mother. At the same time, the Resistance triumphs over Skynet. Discovering Skynet's final plan, John agrees to send Brian back to protect Sarah. As Brian floats in the machine's magnetic field, one of the soldiers identifies a problem with the machine. All Brian hears before the machine explodes is the sound of John shouting his name. Meanwhile, the T-9000 arrives in New York City in the year 2023, only to find the city in ruins. Finding the wreckage of fallen machines, the T-9000 concludes that it has somehow been sent to a different universe altogether. The T-9000 is then encountered by a pair of Resistance fighters, both of whom mistake it for an actual human being. Playing on their assumptions, the T-9000 tricks the Resistance soldiers into taking it to their outpost. Once there, the T-9000 kills the soldiers and hacks into the outpost's Resistance files, confirming the presence of Sarah Connor in this alternate timeline. Sometime later, Brian arrives in a NYC alleyway in 2023. Recovering from the rough landing, Brian assumes that he is still in the future, albeit in a different location. Brian nearly evades a patrolling HK-Tank and a pair of T-600s, ducking into the remains of a clothing store where he manages to scavenge new clothes. Brian subsequently encounters an older man, who promptly reveals himself to be a T-1000 Infiltrator, a Terminator made of Mimetic polyalloy. Before the T-1000 can kill him, however, Brian is unexpectedly rescued by Sarah Connor. When Brian explains to Sarah that he was sent back in time from the year 2029 to 1984 in order to protect her from Skynet, Sarah explains that he's in 2023, three years after Judgement Day. Sarah reveals to Brian that she was indeed attacked by a Terminator in the past, but the attempt failed. It is at this point that Brian learns that another soldier of the Resistance, Kyle Reese, had been sent from the future to protect her, but he had been killed during the encounter. Brian then discovers that the same Terminator who had been sent to kill her is now her travelling companion. After initial hostility, Brian learns that the T-800 was incapacitated in its attack on Sarah, and she was eventually successful in reprogramming it. Since then, the Terminator has served as her loyal protector and was responsible for training her to combat the Machines. The Guardian then explains to Brian that Kyle's death prevented the destined birth of John Connor, hence it is Sarah who now leads the Resistance. Their location is soon re-acquired by the T-1000, which pursues them through the streets before Brian manages to incapacitate it by shooting its car. Predicting that the T-1000 will recover and continue to pursue them, Sarah and Guardian take Brian down into the city subway systems to avoid detection. During their time in the subway, Brian and Sarah get to know each other better, exchanging stories from their own respective timelines. Brian reveals that before he was sent back, the Resistance had been successful in defeating Skynet. By the next morning, the T-1000 manages to track them down and overpowers both Brian and Guardian after a brief struggle. Sarah flees deeper into the subway with the T-1000 giving chase. Brian and Guardian recover a short time later to witness the arrival of the T-9000, whom Brian identifies as the Terminator sent from his timeline. The Guardian orders Brian to help Sarah while he holds off the T-9000, but is soon impaled against the wall with a metal pipe. The T-9000 relentlessly attacks Brian and nearly kills him, but Brian turns the tide by incapacitating the Terminator with a Barrett 50-cal Sniper Rifle. At the same time, Sarah lures the T-1000 into a chamber full of explosive barrels, which she subsequently sets off in an attempt to destroy the machine. However, the T-1000 survives the explosion and launches another attack on Sarah before Brian appears and wounds the machine with the 50-cal rifle. The T-1000 continues its advance despite being severely wounded, until Guardian arrives and destroys its central core. Sarah receives a call from Resistance Command, and reveals to Brian their plan: to cripple Skynet's Manufacturing Facility at the heart of Manhattan. Brian offers whatever help he can, since his Resistance had launched a similar attack in his timeline. Sarah accepts his offer and formally welcomes Brian into the Resistance before they head toward base to prepare. A short time later, the T-9000 is reactivated by Skynet and provided with an additional objective to eliminate not just Sarah, but her lieutenants as well. The T-9000 locates the remains of the T-1000 destroyed by Guardian and absorbs the last of the Infiltrator's polyalloy material before using its advanced tracking systems to locate Sarah and her protectors. On the way to the Resistance Base, Brian explains to Sarah and Guardian that the T-9000 is a completely new model of Terminator, much more advanced than previous units. Guardian predicts that it won't be long before the T-9000 recovers and tracks them down, with Brian then suggesting they lure it into a trap rather than risk leading it back to the Resistance. Guardian agrees, and Sarah contacts Resistance Command to fill them in on the situation. A Hunter-Killer aircraft soon passes overhead, and the three Resistance fighters take refuge in the ruins of an old apartment building to avoid a patrol of T-800 Terminators. The T-9000 soon tracks them down and summons other machines for backup. Sarah and Brian barely manage to escape as Guardian holds off the machines, but the T-9000 pursues them across the city block. Guardian soon catches up and engages the T-9000 in combat, though the T-9000 easily overpowers the older model Terminator. At that point a Resistance convoy led by combat instructor Kimberly Crawford arrives and incapacitates the T-9000. The Hunter-Killer aircraft pursues them across the city, but is ultimately shot down by Sarah and Brian using RPGs in the back of the Humvee. A short time later, they arrive at the Resistance base where Brian is introduced to Sarah's right-hand woman Tess Williams, whom he develops an attraction to. As Sarah departs to oversee preparations for the attack, Tess gives Brian a tour of the base and learns more about Brian's own timeline, expressing relief when he reveals that the Resistance won the war in his dimension. During the time they get to know each other, Tess begins to develop feelings of her own for Brian. Kim soon reports to Tess informing her that Sergeant David has returned with a survivor from the city. Tess and Brian deliver the news to Sarah and Guardian, and the foursome head downstairs to check it out. The survivor identifies himself as Jacob and explains that he survived Skynet by hiding underground, moving every couple weeks. It is revealed that he barely escaped from a newer model Terminator before being found by David, and Brian recognizes the description as referring to the T-9000. Sarah asks if Jacob can fight, before offering him an assault rifle and welcoming him to the Resistance. Tess is suspicious of the newcomer, and reveals this to Brian, who agrees to keep an eye on him. Over the next couple hours, the Resistance is seen getting ready for the upcoming attack, with Brian both observing preperations and keeping watch on Jacob, who is seen reviewing the Resistance's inventory. Sarah approaches Brian and questions him about the attack on the Manufacturing Facility back in his timeline. Brian tells her that the attack cost the Resistance a lot, and anti-aircraft guns made aerial attacks almost impossible. Now that he knows more about the facility, Brian believes that Sarah's Resistance can do better. When Sarah asks him for suggestions, Brian says that he believes a small strike team can sneak through enemy lines and disable the anti-aircraft guns, thus opening up the possibility for an air strike. Sarah agrees it's a good idea, and places Brian in charge of selecting a team to undertake the mission. After some consideration, Brian selects David, Kimberly and Jacob to accompany him. Before he departs, Tess pulls him aside to wish him luck and ask him to come back safely, before giving him a good luck kiss. Sarah witnesses this from the catwalk with Guardian, and smiles as she realizes what this means for the future. Following intel provided by Tech-Com, Brian leads his strike team through enemy territory, whilst avoiding various Skynet patrols. It does not take long before they discover that the route to the Skynet Manufacturing Facility is guarded by a Hunter-Killer Tank and several other heavily-armored machines. Taking cover amidst the ruins of an old apartment building, the strike team debates their next move. Kimberly believes that taking out the Hunter-Killer Tank is necessary to ensure their mission's success. David agrees, pointing out that even if they're able to take out the anti-aircraft guns, an air strike would still be impossible while the HK Tank is operational. Kim and Jacob are sent by Brian to flank the machines and draw their attention, while David creates a diversion to draw the other machines away. Kim and Jacob successfully attract the attention of the machines, allowing Brian to plant several explosives along the road behind the HK Tank. Meanwhile, David sets off several flares and sets off a serious of explosions nearby, attracting the attention of all nearby machines. Brian, Kim and Jacob concentrate fire on the HK Tank as a means of keeping its attention focused on them. Jacob soon disappears during the battle, and Brian draws the HK Tank further down the street, maneuvering it into position over the explosives he planted. Kim sets off the explosives, destroying the HK Tank's treads and halting it, while David disables the machine with an EMP detonator. The HK Tank now disabled, Brian asks Kim about Jacob's whereabouts. Kim replies that she doesn't know, stating that she lost sight of him during the battle. David suggests they worry about it later, reminding them that they still have a mission to complete. Despite his hesitation, Brian agrees that they cannot afford to wait around for Jacob to return. Trying to reassure her team, Kim expresses her belief that he might've taken the opportunity to sneak into the facility while Skynet was distracted, and that he might simply be waiting for them. Brian remains uncertain. Back at the Resistance headquarters, Sarah reviews the data they managed to acquire on Skynet's Manufacturing Facility, attempting to determine whether or not there are any other weaknesses in the structure. Tess enters the command room to inform Sarah that they received a message from the strike team; they've managed to breach Skynet's defenses and are now on their way into the Manufacturing Facility to disable the anti-aircraft guns. Sarah instructs Tess to get the bombers ready for launch, stating that timing is everything if their attack is to be successful. Tess nods her head and leaves to prepare the bombers. Guardian then notes that Sarah seems distracted, though she claims everything is fine. Guardian persists, and eventually Sarah admits she isn't sure they'll be able to pull it off. Guardian reminds her that the Resistance launched this same assault in another timeline, and notes that many believe in her. Sarah thanks Guardian for reminding her why she leads the Resistance, and vows to succeed in honor of Kyle Reese and John Connor. Meanwhile, Brian and his strike team manage to breach the Manufacturing Facility compound without attracting Skynet's attention. David considers them lucky to have slipped past Skynet without alerting them, while Kim is more concerned about how easy it was to breach the compound. Brian agrees, as he remembers well from experience just how difficult it was for his Resistance to breach the facility back in the main timeline. Sneaking through the compound to the primary control center, Brian's mission is completed with Kim successfully hacking Skynet's systems to disable the anti-aircraft guns. Brian contacts Resistance Command to give Sarah the signal to launch the attack, when the compound's alarm system goes off. Kim realizes that it was all a trap, and that Skynet was aware of their presence from the moment they arrived. Having received Brian's transmission, Sarah orders the Resistance to move on the Manufacturing Facility immediately, recognizing that the strike team will be in need of backup. Brian, Kim and David battle their way through Skynet's machines as they attempt to reach the hanger. The amount of machines coming down on them is almost too much for them when the Resistance bombers fly overhead, initiating a bombing run on the facility. The bombing run allows Brian, Kim and David to reach the hanger and commandeer a Hunter-Killer Aircraft, using it to reach the main compound as the Resistance arrives to begin the assault. Brian encounters Jacob in the midst of the battle, whom claims to have ran into trouble a while back that took him time to deal with. Brian orders Jacob to provide covering fire for the Resistance leaders, as he goes to provide backup for David's team deeper in the compound. Skynet deploys a number of machines, including T-7Ts, Aerostats and T-600s onto the battlefield to repel the Resistance. From her post back at headquarters, Tess monitors communications from the attack force and studies the Manufacturing Facility's layout in search of other structural weaknesses. Jacob soon reveals himself to be the T-9000 in disguise, killing several Resistance officers and severely wounding Kim. Sarah confronts the T-9000, but the machine proves much stronger and faster than its predecessors. The Guardian steps in seconds before the T-9000 can deliver a fatal blow. As per their earlier encounter, the T-9000 proves to be stronger than Guardian. Brian and David proceed into the facility to set explosive charges throughout the complex in order to secure victory for the Resistance, and Sarah receives a message from Tess revealing that Skynet has a central control node which operates the portion of Skynet controlling New York. The Guardian battles the T-9000 through the facility despite being outmatched, displaying his determination to complete his mission at any cost. The T-9000 ultimately disables Guardian and uses its advanced tracking system to locate Brian and David as they are in the middle of planting their explosives. Sarah arrives on the scene as the T-9000 ambushes them, drawing its attention. David orders Brian to help Sarah while he finishes with the explosives, but Sarah orders them to locate Skynet's control node, revealing that they can end the battle in New York by destroying it. The T-9000 turns its attention from Sarah and prepares to blast Brian and David, but Guardian reappears and tackles the T-9000, having reactivated a few minutes prior. While the fight between Guardian and the T-9000 continues, Brian, Sarah and David collect the explosive charges and head toward the control node. Having been alerted to their plans by the T-9000, Skynet deploys a pair of T-600s to defend the control node. Upon entering the large chamber housing the node, the three Resistance soldiers are pinned down behind cover by the T-600s. Meanwhile, the T-9000 beats down Guardian, ripping off one of his arms and smashing him through several walls into the main manufacturing complex. Using the arm of a T-600 as a club, Guardian turns the tables on the T-9000 and sends it plummeting into a vat of molten metal. However, the T-9000 survives and catches Guardian with a fully charged blast from its gun, disintegrating Guardian's human tissue and exposing its metal exoskeleton beneath. Outside the complex, Cheng tends to Kimberly's wounds as the battle continues between Skynet and the Resistance. As more machines deploy, Cheng contacts Tess at headquarters to request air support. In response, Tess tells him air support isn't possible while Skynet has Harvesters at large. Cheng then comes up with a plan to turn Skynet's last anti-aircraft gun against the Harvesters, and Tess contacts Brian to get it done. Brian informs her that they're pinned down at Skynet's control node, and are unable to do anything else. David, recognizing the importance of success, sacrifices himself to destroy the T-600s as they advance, using his own explosives to disable them. Sarah orders Brian to reactivate the guns and program them against Skynet while she plants the remaining charges around the chamber. On his way to the control center, Brian witnesses Guardian being beaten by the T-9000. Despite his personal feelings toward machines, Brian uses the last of his ammunition to save Guardian, blowing off one of the T-9000's arms and giving Guardian an opening to knock out its central core. Guardian acknowledges Brian and is about to go locate Sarah when the T-9000 regenerates. Guardian jumps in front of Brian to protect him from the T-9000's attempt to kill another soldier of the Resistance, in the process receiving critical damage to his own central core. In retaliation, Brian fires three shots from his pistol straight at the T-9000's exposed central core, disabling the advanced machine. Before going offline, Guardian requests Brian to make sure Sarah Connor survives, and to ensure the Resistance wins the battle. Making his promise to do his best, Brian continues to the control console and reactivates the anti-aircraft gun, reprogramming it to target all other Skynet machines. Outside the facility, the Resistance continues to battle against the Machines of Skynet, though it seems that they are fighting a losing battle. Just as it seems Skynet has won, the final anti-aircraft gun comes online and opens fire on the compound grounds, wiping out a large number of machines and giving the survivors of the Resistance attack force an opening to turn the tide. Brian manually controls the anti-aircraft gun and turns it against the patrolling Harvesters, before sending a message to Tess giving her the all-clear to begin the bombing run. At the same time, Sarah finishes planting the last of the charges around Skynet's control node and is about to set them off when Skynet taunts her efforts to defeat them. Sarah counters by saying they've already won, and sets off the charges before making a quick escape from the chamber. Resistance bombers are seen flying through the sky, unleashing a volley of missiles upon the facility and contributing to the collapse of the chamber, the control node being engulfed in flames. The T-9000 subsequently reactivates, receiving a reboot signal from the facility's control node before its destruction. Brian reunites with Sarah at the hanger, and the two head for one of the remaining Hunter-Killer aircrafts remaining from the battle. As the facility collapses around them, the T-9000 re-acquires their location and intercepts them aboard the HK aircraft. Despite being severely damaged, the T-9000 easily overpowers both Resistance soldiers, breaking Brian's arm and seizing Sarah in a chokehold. Before the T-9000 can kill Sarah, however, Guardian reveals himself to have survived their earlier confrontation and uses Brian's handgun to shoot off the T-9000's right arm and part of its head. As the T-9000 begins to regenerate, Guardian and Sarah toss it from the HK aircraft as it leaves the hanger. The T-9000 is engulfed in a fiery explosion, but not before letting off a series of shots that damage one of the HK's engines. The HK aircraft crash-lands in the courtyard, where the Resistance attack force is seen standing among the wreckage of Skynet's machines. Guardian reveals to Sarah that his central core is too damaged for him to remain functional, and makes peace with Brian before shutting down. Sarah mourns the death of Guardian, while Brian attempts to comfort her. The two Resistance fighters emerge from the wreckage, and are acknowledged with a wave from Cheng, kneeling next to an unconscious, but alive, Kim. A few days later, Brian lies in the medical bay at the Resistance base with his arm in a cast. Kimberly is lying on a stretcher next to him, having made a full recovery. Tess and Sarah enter the med bay to check up on him, with Sarah thanking him for helping them achieve victory. Brian smiles, and says that he was just doing his job, and knows that John Connor would've been proud of what they've accomplished. Taking his hand in hers, Tess promises they will find a way to get him home, but Brian tells her that he already is home. He reminds both of them that the War Against the Machines is over where he came from, and now he wants to help them win the war here. He then kisses Tess and says that even if they could send him back, he wouldn't want to leave. Tess smiles and exchanges a look with Sarah, who then formally welcomes him to the Resistance as David's replacement. Meanwhile, it is revealed that a portion of the Skynet control node, buried deep beneath the rubble of the Manufacturing Facility, has managed to remain functional and sends a file containing the T-9000's schematics to Skynet's Central Core in Los Angeles, California, where it is shown that Skynet has begun construction of a Time Displacement Machine... Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger 'as 'The Guardian, a reprogrammed T-800 (Model 101) Terminator and Sarah Connor's mentor and protector. Originally, Guardian had been sent back in time by Skynet to kill Sarah Connor but was incapacitated and later reprogrammed by Sarah. * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor, Guardian's protégée and originally destined to become John Connor's mother. In this alternate timeline, Sarah never became pregnant with John and so leads the Resistance in his place. * Ryan Lee 'as 'Brian Phillips, a Resistance soldier and one of John Connor's protégées. He was sent back in time by John to protect Connor's mother Sarah, but a malfunction in the machine instead sends him to an alternate universe. * Christian Bale as John Connor, leader of the Resistance and Brian Phillips' mentor, who was responsible for sending Brian on his intended mission to 1984. * Jonathan Hicks 'as 'Jacob / T-9000, a highly advanced prototype T-9000 Infiltrator who was sent back in time by Skynet to kill Sarah Connor in 1984, only for a malfunction in the Time Displacement Machine to send it to an alternate timeline instead. * Ashleigh Yzerman as Tess Williams, a former New York Police Department officer and now Resistance soldier and serves as Sarah's second-in-command. * Olivia Holt 'as 'Kimberly Crawford, a Tech-Com officer in the Resistance who appears to be an expert in the Time Displacement Machine. ** Additionally Olivia Holt plays the 2023 counterpart of Kimberly Crawford, who is a combat instructor for the Resistance and one of Sarah's lieutenants. * Karsten Seidel as Old Man / T-1000, a shapeshifting prototypical Terminator composed of Mimetic polyalloy. * Caleb Meyerhoff 'as 'David, a Sergeant for the Resistance based in one of the few underground Resistance outposts. * Justin Kropp 'as 'Cheng, a Resistance scout based in one of the Resistance underground outposts, usually in charge of supplies. Possible Sequel To Be Added Notes and Trivia * Olivia Holt's character Kimberly Crawford is likely based on the character she played in the Disney XD television series Kickin' It. Category:Browse